Amor del Bueno
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Quando tens medo de nao ser correspondido....se cala... mas anos mais tarde o destino lhe da outra oportunidade sera que ele.....o fara.....e sera mesmo possivel que uma musica mude...tudo...se querem saber ...leiam!  minha primeira fic..piedade...i.i


_Nota: Esta é minha primeira fic …" optei por songfic..aos poucos eu escrevo melhores…portanto se tiver muito ma avisem…:P_

_É sobre Tomoyo e Eriol meu trauma eterno….xD _

_Os personagens que estiverem na fic a pertencem a CLAMP so me estou divertindo aki…_

**Amor del Bueno**

Um menino de feições brancas e olhos escuros encontrava-se sentado bebendo um trago de licor .olhando a janela para o seu belo jardim ao estilo inglês . Estava um dia lindíssimo mas ele parecia nem se importar absorvido nos seus pensamentos …muito longe …

_Flashback_

" - Eriol que você tem ?...disse uma bela mulher com olhos doces de ametista sorrindo.

- Tomoyo tenho algo a te dizer. Diz Eriol com feições carregadas e olhar triste . Tomoyo ao ver aquele olhar fica preocupada.

- Que você me tem a dizer? Olhando ele de forma penetrante como querendo arrancar algo daquele olhar .

- Eu vou voltar …para a Inglaterra e queria te dizer algo …eu …eu ….quero que você venha me visitar . diz se culpabilizando por não falar a verdade.

- ahhh claro que irei …te visitar . sorri mas com um leve ar de tristeza .

- Bem tenho de ir andando … adeus Tomoyo . diz olhando fixamente se sentindo fracassado por não falar nada .

- Adeus Eriol…ate depois… olhando fixamente vendo ele se afastar . "

Tentando se distrair, Eriol se levanta andando pela a mansão pousa copo em cima da mesa e vai ate ao seu cadeirão grande que se encontrava na sala, seu sitio favorito em frente á lareira que se encontrava acesa apesar de estar de Sol ,estava muito frio.Olhava fixamente as labaredas pensando para si mesmo

" Já passaram tantos anos porque eu não te esqueço " .

Mas alguém o acorda dos seus devaneios com um valente abraço que o deixa quase sem fôlego sem olhar Eriol percebe quem é

- Nakuru…estou vendo que já chegou .

- Sim mestrinho estive com Spi dando umas voltas por Londres….ahh você deveria ter vindo estava um dia lindo muitos garotos lindos - ahhhh.

- Fala por você detestei ter saído preferia ter ficado por aqui e não me chama de SPI..MEU NOME É SPINEL.

E assim começam discutindo de novo e Eriol com cara de gota só pensa : " Há coisas que nunca mudam apesar dos anos."

Eriol já não possuía um corpo de 10 anos era já um jovem de 25 anos , corpo bem definido , olhso azul mar com os seus óculos habituais, era comandante das empresas Hiirigizawa que herdara do pai , continuava com o mesmo jeito de antes , gentil , simpático , cavalheiro.

Enquanto isso em Tomoeda…..

Era de noite e Tomoyo se encontrava deitada se virava de um lado ao outro ate que por fim se decide levantar e ir se sentar na sala de vídeo e põe película de sakura numa aventura e de repente aparece umas imagens de quatro pessoas no parque do pinguim comendo um piquenique entre elas se distinguiam Tomoyo com menos 5 anos , Sakura com o mesmo ar de menina mas de cabelo comprido , Shaoran com o mesmo ar sério mas perdido de amores por Sakura sem deixar de a olhar incomodado com camera e a pessoa que a deixa vermelha com aquele sorriso , Eriol e pensa pra si

" sinto tantas saudades tuas ….nem com 5 anos que passaram deixo de pensar em ti "

Tomoyo esboça olhar triste e desliga vídeo e depois de pensar mais se decide ir deitar e tentar dormir pois amanha faria uma viagem importante a Londres para desfilar por uma importante empresa.

_Aeroporto de Tóquio_

- Volta rápido , Tomoyo. Diz Sakura.

- Voltarei prometo…. Diz Tomoyo.

- è Tomoyo ve se volta senão Sakura não descansa. Diz recebendo olhar ameaçador de Sakura.

- ahah voltarei adeus…ate breve …. - indo ate mala de sakura - e um ate logo para você Kero…

- Adeus Tomoyo se cuida ….- diz Kero escondido

E depois segue para a zona para fazer check-in e embarca no avião em direcção ao destino que mal ela sabia lhe mudaria a vida….

_Londres, Casa de Eriol_

- Mestrinho você não deveria estar dormindo. Diz Nakuru indo ter com ele ao escritório.

- So acabar aqui uns contactos pró desfile de amanha que já irei me deitar Nakuru . diz sorrindo .

- Claro ….ate manha. Diz nakuru saindo

- Ate…diz se despedindo .

E apos terminar contactos repsira fundo e reza para que acabe rápido isso tudo e se dirige a seu quarto a fim de dormir descansado ate amanha .

Aeroporto de Londres, umas horas depois

Tomoyo espreguiça ,odiava estar num avião então vê um senhor que vem na sua direcção e lhe diz:

- Bem vinda a Londres senhorita Daidouji.

- Muito obrigada…o senhor é da empresa…??...

- Sim…já ouvi falar dos seus trabalhos…e estou muito contente que aceite modelar pela nossa empresa…

- Não é nada é um oportunidade magnifica de tentar conseguir desenhar para a vossa empresa…

- Sim creio que os seus desenhos foram enviados ao dono da empresa….

- Que bom!! Podemos ir então estou exausta estes aviões cansam…

- Claro senhorita…eu levo a sua bagagem…

- Muito obrigada…. E com isto sai em direcção ao carro e entra nele e o homem entra pouco depois e Tomoyo olha paisagem fascinada de como Londres era bela apesar de quase sempre chover segundo se dizia em Tomoeda e Eriol dizer e com o pensamento em Eriol lembra que ele vive em Londres e fica meio vermelha e pensa que seria bom encontra-lo mas que duvida muito que isso aconteça…

_Em casa de Eriol…._

Eriol acaba de acordar e se vestir e desce para tomar pequeno almoço e ve que Spinel e Nakuru ainda estão a dormir…e come descansado e vai buscar o seu carro e dirige-se a empresa e quando la chega James, seu secretario e assistente pessoal

- Srº houve umas modelos que cancelaram ….os homens da iluminação precisam de receber….diz muito rápido .

Eriol sorri e ri dizendo :

- Calma James….aahahah….respira…. se modelos cancelaram contrata mesmo aqui de Londres tu sabes as nossas exigências….e os homens de Iluminação diz a eles para passarem pelo o meu gabinete para receber.

- Sim senhor….ahh desculpe… diz sem graça.

- ahah sem problema….vai la então….

- Sim ia esquecendo….uma modelo…que vai desfilar hoje….também quer….ser estilista e mandou uns desenhos para o senhor ver.

- Sim que bom….então damos para eu ir ver no meu gabinete. James entrega a Eriol os desenhos e vai tratar do seus assuntos e Eriol dirige-se ao gabinete com os desenhos na mão pousa a pasta e se detêm nos desenhos e pensa:

- " desenhos formidáveis quem desenhou desenha muito bem tenho de falar com ela."

Enquanto isso , no Hotel em Londres ….

Tomoyo entra no quarto arruma as coisas e entra no banheiro se põe dentro do Jacuzzi relaxando de olhos fechados

" Como isso sabe bem…Ummmm"

Chega a noite e Tomoyo sai do hotel e pega um táxi que a leva ate Cerimonial onde vai ocorrer o desfile chega duas horas antes para se aprontar e é vestida maquilhada com as outras modelos e finalmente chega a hora , Eriol se encontrava com James sentados num dos bancos que estavam perto da passerelle e esperam começar desfila perto de umas 6 meninas e 6 rapazes e depois chega a hora de Tomoyo

O apresentador diz:

- Agora com vocês vinda directamente do Japão com estrutura invejável , Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol quase da pulo da cadeira de surpresa olha para a passerelle e la estava ela desfilando com graça e sorriso doce como sempre tinha e se marteriza por não ter estado com atenção ao nome das modelos nem das fotos e repara que continua quase igual a 5 anos atrás quando tinha ido de Tomoeda com o corpo invejável,olhos de ametista brilhantes e sorriso encantador .

E no fim do desfile o apresentador diz:

- Este desfile foi organizado pelas empresas Hiiragizawa e dirigido pelo o assitente James Morisson….

Com isto James se levanta e vai ate ao palco ter com as modelos e o estilista e cumprimenta publico com um sorriso e com isto o apresentador continua:

- e também foi cedido espaço e tudo a cargo do dono da empresa de moda Hiiragizawa….o próprio Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Tomoyo fica estática ao ouvir nome e olha Eriol a subir que também olhava fixamente para ela sorrindo e como James..dirige-se ao publico sorri e cumprimenta e depois que tentam falar os jornalistas rondam Eriol e ele não consegue esquivar e Tomoyo dirige-se ao camarim e troca de roupa e não ve mais Eriolrespira fundo meio triste e quando vai a sair olha um carro de cor cinzenta mesmo no escuro da pra ver já que os máximos se encontravam ligados e ouve uma voz:

- Parece que nos voltamos a ver Tomoyo.

Tomoyo estremece ao ouvir esta voz e reconhece a voz do seu interlocutor e diz:

- Eriol….

Eriol sorri e aproxima-se lhe e beija sua mão .

- Como sempre encantadora ..nao mudaste nada de há 5 anos para trás excepto isto.

- È …e tu também continuas o mesmo de sempre .

- È será que posso convidar você para jantar.

- Seria ma educação recusar tão educado pedido.diz rindo.

Com isto Eriol ri e depois conduz Tomoyo ate seu carro e a leva ao restaurante e os dois entram Tomoyo olha em volta e repara como tudo é diferente.

- Nossa é tão diferente do Japão…

- Sim é mesmo… diz Eriol sorrindo. Vamos nos sentar então …diz puxando cadeira de Tomoyo e pedindo para ela se sentar e com isto ela se senta. Chega o garçon e pedem o que querem pedir e conversam sobre muita coisa :

- Parece então que Shaoran não mudou também muita coisa..nao..ahha

- Sim quando pediu a Sakura em casamento pos anel dentro do bolo mas ia engolindo ele…ahah..foi demais…e Sakura de inicio ficou zangada mas depois…aceitou e se riu depois do pedido desastrado foi lindo.

- ahah o meu descendente nao muda nunca.

- È ….e tu Eriol como estas…de…- Fica meio sem graça ao falar- amor??

Eriol sorri e olha-a:

- Digamos que a pessoa que amo…nem sabe que eu gosto dela.

- Nossa isso é terrível…você deveria dizer lhe a verdade…..diz meio triste por pensar que não era ela mas disfarça sorrindo.

- Você acha que sim…ela é uma grande amiga minha não quero perder amizade dela por minha culpa..nao sie se ela sente o mesmo que eu .diz olhando-a fixamente.

- Isso é besteira ….você não vai saber ate lhe dizer o que sente e se ela for inteligente mesmo que não corresponda sempre ficara grata por ter sido sincera com ela

- è acho que você tem razão..não posso continuar sendo fraco dessa maneira.

Com isto músicos do restaurante começam a tocar melodias vários pares e pessoas se dirigem ao local onde se dança e Eriol ao ouvir diz:

- Gostaria de dançar comigo….Tomoyo ?...

Tomoyo vermelha diz:

- Sim…c-claro.

E assim se dirigem a pista e a musica começa a tocar

Como Un Cuchillo  
En La Mantequilla  
Entraste A Mi Vida  
Cuando Me Moria

Os dois de inicio ficam tímidos mas depois começam a dançar lentamente com Tomoyo muito tímida sobre o ombro de Eriol e Eriol com a cabeça entre os belos cabelos de Tomoyo sentindo o seu aroma ambos tinham olhos fechados disfrutando esse momento.

- Tomoyo …

- Sim..?

Como La Luna  
Por La Rendija  
Asi Te Metiste  
Entre Mis Pupilas

- Quando eu disse que estava apaixonado por essa amiga eu não disse quem…

Tomoyo ia sentir que seu coração ia despedaçar mas se atreve a dizer:

- Então quem é a sortuda?...Tentando não soar triste.

Y Asi Te Fui Queriendo A Diario  
Sin Una Ley, Sin Un Horario  
Y Asi Me Fuiste Despertando  
De Cada Sueño, Donde Estabas Tu

Eriol a olha nos olhos engole seco e sorri de forma muito terna lhe segurando o rosto:

- mi flor…nunca reparou que era você que eu sempre amei estes anso todos…não te consigo tirar da cabeça..Eu te amo Tomoyo Daidouji!!

Tomoyo pensava que estava a sonhar o olha fixamente cai uma teimosa lágrima do seu olho e diz :

- Eu também te amo sempre te amei…

Y Nadie Lo Buscaba  
Y Nadie Lo Planeo Asi  
En El Destino Estaba  
Que Fueras Para Mi  
Y Nadie Le Apostaba  
A Que Yo Fuera Tan Feliz  
Pero Cupido Se Apiado De Mi...  
Se Apiado De Mi...  
Se Apiado De Mi...

Com isto mais palavras não poderiam ser ditas porque um gesto vale mais que mil palavras e se aproximam devagar e selam o seu amor com um beijo a muito querido .

E dançam abraçados de olhso fechados felizes durante muito tempo e depois quando chega hora de ir embora :

- Não quero me separar de você meu amor…vem para a minha casa hoje..vai….diz Eriol suplicando.

Tomoyo sorri segurando no pescoço do amado dando um beijo de leve.

- Umm ta…bom..mas vou pró quarto de hospedes…. Ahah

- è noa se pode exigir tudo não é…

- ahah sim..vamos…

- Vamos…

Com isto seguem de carro ate casa de Eriol se deitam no sofá vendo tv ma snao pareciam prestar atenção e Tomoyo de cansaço pouco depois adormece ao lado de Eriol e ele sorri olhando a sua bela ametista dormindo e pensa :

" Como é possível amar assim…" e lhe deposita beijo nas boxexa e adormece ao seu lado os dois abraçadinhos de sorriso nos lábios.

Como La Lluvia  
En Pleno Desierto  
Mojaste De Fe Mi Corazon  
Ahogaste Mis Miedos

_Passados 10 anos_

- Como sempre meu amor você conseguiu mais um desfile…magnifico…diz Tomoyo sorrindo olhando Eriol que se levanta e pega Tomoyo e pega ela pela cintura a pondo para perto puxando e sorri dizendo:

- Mas sem seus maginificos desenhos não teria conseguido…

- È não exagera…

- So falo a verdade minha flor…diz beijando-a e ela agarra seu pescoço de leve sorrindo beijando-o mas um certo ser pequeno d 3 anos seguido por Spinel vai em direcção ao Eriol e Tomoyo :

- Papai , mamae….quando vão dar maninho para mim…em vez de estarem perdendo tempo.

- ahh Hannah já te disse para não falar assim…é interropida por Eriol que fala

- Muito em breve meu amor..muito me breve..

- Oba …. Vou ter maninho …diz criança sorrindo sob o olhar de assasinio que a mãe deitava ao pai.

- sim meu amor…agora vai com o spinel…a tia sakura eo tio shaoran e kero não devm tardar para virem…e vai ter o Tenichi para brincar com você..diz sorrindo para a filha.

- Oba…ate depois mamae e papai. Diz indo com spinel.

Quando saiem Eriol olha Tomoyo e ela diz:

- Com que então muito em breve …sei ….- olhando ele.

- sim…. Quer começar agora…diz sorrindo.

-Eriol estamos no locla de trabalho não dessas coisas….

Eriol segura mãos de amada lhe beija :

-Desde quanod isso é impedimento …ahaha …

- Nem sonha….diz se afastando sorrindo .

- Vamos embora antes que eles cheguem.

- è…vamso la então….mas –fala no ouvido- depois não me escapa…

- Veremos….-sorri.

E se dirigem a casa onde Hannah esperava com o resto da família e Eriol e Tomoyo olham um para o outro e vão ter com eles e seguram filha no colo e Tomoyo pensa olhando Eriol falanod com Shaoran e com filha ao colo conversanod com Sakura …

" E pensar que estou tão feliz agora e que apenas tudo começou com um adeus e q se desenrolou por meio de uma musica … que nunca me esquecerei da primeira vez que minha vida começou ….de verdade…. Amor del Bueno…. Ummmm nunca me esquecerei…"

Como Una Dulce Voz  
En El Silencio  
Asi Nos Llego El Amor  
Amor Del Bueno….

Fim .

Nota:

Espero que gostem…..nao sei se ficou muito bem o final que dei….mas na me veio a memoria mais nenhum…."

Amor del Bueno de Reyli Barba…. :p… uma da musicas mais românticas que existem na minha opinião

È so não tneho mais a comentar

Comentem vocês…\o/…

Ate depois……

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
